


Weeklyweds

by sailoraltea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Klance Secret Santa 2016, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), best tag tbh, other best tag, tags will update as I finish posting, they're married for a week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailoraltea/pseuds/sailoraltea
Summary: Being married to some guy he met like 5 minutes ago for a week isn't that bad, right?
...
Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my submission for Klance Secret Santa 2016, so a happy holidays to you all~ and especially to my giftee, who is a writer I look up to! I totally lucked out on my draw!!!
> 
> (Just a note, I haven't written in ages so be merciful on me I am but a smol gay...)
> 
> The idea for this fic is from the Buzzfeed series Single AF: Single People Get Married For A Week ([watch one here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irWodlcSBbQ)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“You may now kiss the groom.”

Almost on some delusional instinct, Lance starts to lean in for a moment, as does the man across from him. Then he panics; did he actually have to kiss him? They’d just met and this was already a lot and now he had to _kiss_ him? Wasn’t that a bit too much? What if Keith didn’t want to kiss him? Did his breath smell bad? Did he smell bad? When was the last time he took a shower again… Oh, right. This morning, because he was anxious and had already laid awake for hours on end thinking about today. He had gone all out on self-care this morning, determined to put only his best face forward. I mean, they hadn’t shown him what his “fiancé” looked like so he had to look his best. Which honestly? They really should have because this Keith needed to walk around with a warning sign with a face like that. Did he contour? Because he had really nice cheekbones, and his eyes were like… the prettiest purpley gray color and yeah, his hair was a little weird but—

“Here, we’ll just…”

_shitshitshitshit_ Keith was waiting for Lance to respond, had he been staring? Wow, way to go, Lance, you’ve hardly known each other for… what? an hour at this point? and you’ve already freaked the guy out. This week is gonna be great now that—why is Keith holding out his fist? Did he want—

“OK, yeah.” And he fist bumps Keith to solidify their week-long vacay to the married life. Classy.

Though getting married in a three-day-old shirt and his favorite sweat pants and jacket was just as upscale, even Keith was dressed up a little more than him, in jeans and a nicer jacket. Standing next to the epitome of effortless beauty that is Keith made Lance feel a little intimidated and a lot awkward. He probably should have taken this first meeting more seriously.

Feeling he has to recover some sense of dignity from the lame way he was probably staring at his ~~stupidly pretty face~~ husband, he retreats and starts to walk away from the makeshift altar. 

“Don’t fall in love with me, mullet!” 

Because, yeah, Keith’s hair did kinda fall in the ‘business in the front, party in the back’ category. Not that Lance was staring. Nope. 

After he walked back inside the office from the balcony they had held their wedding, some attendant ushered him into a side room set up with some cameras. Windows were open to provide natural light and there was a small sofa facing a lone chair. People manning the cameras and various other equipment were chatting amongst themselves, and for a moment Lance was lost. Where was he supposed to go? The sofa, he’d assume, but who knows? A tap on his shoulder prompted him to turn and look at whoever had needed his attention, only to find his saving grace, the sweet jelly to his peanut butter, the marshmallow to his chocolate, the banana to his apple.

Hunk.

“Hey, Lance! Finally outta your wedding, huh?” With a smile that could probably cause flowers to suddenly sprout from the concrete walls, Hunk clapped firmly on his shoulder. Honestly, Hunk was the bestest best friend he could have asked for. 

Hunk had been the one to suggest Lance for the weird pet project his psychology professor was doing, and the extra cash sounded great after he had to cut down on shifts at the café to cram for finals. And all he had to do was be married to some dude for a week! It was probably the easiest money he had ever made in his life—excluding that awesome lemonade stand he did one summer back at his Tito’s house in Cuba. However, he hadn’t really factored in his new husband being some dark and edgy Adonis. 

“Yeah, man, we even sealed it with a fist bump, that’s true love right there.” Lance nudged Hunk in the side as he grinned, causing Hunk to grace him with one of those full-bellied laughs of his that made the whole room happier. It’s pure magic, Hunk’s laugh.

“Did you figure out whether your staying at Keith’s place or yours yet?”

“Shit,” Lance did not, in fact, say more than a few sentences to Keith, instead opting to take the low road and take as much time as possible to steal glances. 

“Yeah, about that… My dog’s pretty… picky, so would it be OK if we stayed at my place?” The sudden voice from behind Lance caused him to jump, turning quickly to catch Keith standing right behind him.

“Oh, yeah, as long as I can bring my cat too, that’s fine with me.” If he said no, Lance just might have to walk away, he would _not_ be leaving his precious Princess behind for a whole week! And if Keith couldn’t take the heat, he could find someone cruel enough to leave their precious pet behind for a whole week, because Lance would never.

“Yeah, that should be fine. Uh, and be sure to bring something warm to sleep in, it can get pretty cold at night.” Keith was honestly shaping up to be quite the sweetheart, warning Lance about the chill and all that. The lax and friendly, if a bit awkward, smile on his face only made his eyes look ever more purpley gray in the natural light of the room. He was one of those ridiculously photogenic people, wasn’t he? Lance was going to have to step up him game a little so they could be one of those Instagram Couples (TM) that got those cool sponsorships to go on trips.

And there Lance goes again, thinking about this marriage like it was going on for more than a week. He had probably been single for too long, yeah, that had to be it.

“Alright, _honey_ , I’ll be sure to bring my cutest fuzzy pajamas just for you.”

Well, shoot, he hadn’t been expecting Keith to blush, and look so cute doing so! Lance grinned wider, hoping his inner gay panic wasn’t showing. Keith was not good for his poor heart.

“Well, I hope you two get along at least. Otherwise this week’s going to be awful for the both of you.”

“Aw, don’t worry about us, Hunk! We’ll be the best of friends, you’ll see! Though no one could ever replace you, you’re, like, my platonic soulmate.” Lance threw an arm over Keith’s shoulder, which for some reason felt natural to him. Weird.

“Uh, yeah, we should be alright.” Keith’s blush was still just barely there when Lance turned his megawatt patented Lance Smile towards him, and then Keith ducked his head for a moment.    
Lance paused before moving his arm away. Had he done something wrong? What if Keith had one of those phobias where he didn’t like touch? Keith probably would have punched him in the gut as soon as Lance had touched him if that was the case though, so what happened? Before Lance could ask Keith himself, one of the people manning cameras called for them to sit down so they could film the introductions and go over the rules for the week-long marriage.

Keith and Lance were instructed to sit on the sofa, and sat at a respectable distance since they had just met earlier. Hunk ended up sitting in the chair opposite them.

“Alright so we’ll just start with some basic introductions and how you think this will go, got it?”

Once all three of them were ready, they breezed through the introductions, Lance was sure to pay attention to Keith’s in case he said something that could be important or just anything interesting. The only thing really worth mentioning was that he had an older brother, he had been adopted at a young age, his dog’s name was apparently Duke, and he worked as a test pilot. Lance mentioned his studies at the university, his job, his family, and finishing with his precious Princess, Carmine. Then, Hunk went on to a few rules they had to follow.

“Everyday you’ll have to send at least four texts, each. You’ll have to coordinate five meals together, and do two nice things that are unplanned. Each.”

“That’s… um… more than I expected.” Keith seemed surprised by the amount of effort they would have to put in on their part for the week. A surprise, since Lance thought he would be super suave about this whole thing, completely sweeping Lance off his feet. (Maybe that was just wishful thinking, though)

That or Keith was totally in this for the money and thought it’d be easy, like Lance originally thought.

But Lance could do unplanned romance, that was basically his thing, he was totally in his element: random gifts, surprise dates, romantic serenades. This would be a piece of cake. He’d woo Keith’s socks off and nab some extra cash while he was at it. 

“That doesn't seem too bad,” out of the corner of his eye, Lance thought he saw Keith looking at him, but couldn’t find a reason for it so he figured it was his imagination, “Do we have to check in with you guys or anything during the week?” 

“We would like one or both of you to vlog your experience as the week progresses, but there is one more thing. You’ll also have to go on a double date with me and my wife, Shay.”

“Oh! I love Shay!” Lance hadn’t expected that either, but it would be fun to hang out with his bestie and his bestie’s wife. He had been Best Man, after all.   
“I can do the vlog part of this if that’s cool with you, Lance?” Keith asked.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine, I might do one or two little things but I’ll leave that to you!”

Being a broke college student meant he didn’t have any fancy camera, and even his phone was starting to grow a little old at this point. Having Keith do the vlog part of this would make his life a lot easier. From what Lance had seen, Keith had a pretty nice phone, so he could at least use that.

“Great! I’ll text you both about the double date later, you guys gave each other your number, right?”

Lance nodded, and Keith hummed an affirmative.

“Well, that’s pretty much it, you’ll move in tomorrow morning and then your week will begin,” Hunk gave a toothy grin, the winked at them both, “and congrats on the marriage, you two.”

Lance giggled a little at the idea, he went from single just hours ago to being happily(?) married. This was the kind of thing that happened in the Vegas episode of some soap opera. He heard Keith let out a breathy laugh from beside him to, and couldn’t help but to look at his new husband, finding Keith already looking at him. Lance smiled, not quite knowing if Keith had already been looking at him or they had somehow looked at each other at the same time, but it was strangely nice.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? I’ll text you my address,” Keith stated as he stood.

“Yeah, I’ll see you then!” Not knowing what to do with his hands, Lance stuffed them in the pockets of his jacket as he followed. 

“Bye, Hunk, thanks again.” 

“Of course, Keith, thanks for helping out!”

And with that, Lance’s dream boat husband headed out the door. Lance turned to Hunk, his face twisting into a betrayed expression.

“You could have mentioned he was basically a model! Like, a warning would have been nice! I could have worn something a little nicer at least!” Lance’s arms moved as he spoke, gesturing towards the door Keith had left through just moments ago. Hunk, the traitor, just laughed.

“Come on, Lance you don’t look bad, you’ve got that effortlessly casual and kinda messy look going on.” Hunk eyed him in amusement, one eyebrow lifted. 

“Yeah, but did you see Keith? He looked so good! I mean, I have a stain on this shirt from the shop still! I couldn’t clean it off because I didn’t find it until I was already on my way here!” Lance pulled out the discolored section of tee shirt in question, displaying it to Hunk so he could finally understand the crisis Lance was currently experiencing.

“Lance, you look fine. I bet Keith thought you looked fantastic, man. And if you don’t believe me, you can just go all out tomorrow morning when you see him again.”  
Lance groaned his protest before pouting, “Fine, but you owe me for this. I’m talking a full mean-kinda owe me.”

“After this week, I will go to your apartment and cook you something. I’ll even invite Pidge and we can have a movie night or something, how’s that?”

“That would be lovely, Hunk, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, buddy.”

“But really though did you see Keith’s—“

“No, but I’m sure you can tell me while we go get egg rolls from that Chinese place down the street.”

“Fine, but I have to say: you did good, Hunk.” Hunk laughed another one of those full belly laughs that caused the sun to brighten and caught on others like a disease, getting Lance to let loose a few gross guffaws as they made their way towards the exit.

Lance followed Hunk out of the room, thanking the people who manned the equipment as he left. He was practically vibrating with energy at this point, both excited and anxious for the following morning. Keith was attractive, which was a plus, but he still didn’t know too much about him other than he could fly a plane and he had a dog. Hopefully the two would be able to get along well enough this didn’t become a week from hell.

The marriage may only be for a week, but Lance had a feeling he was really going to like Keith. And hopefully, he just might be able to convince Keith to stick around afterwords.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo~ there's the general information about the AU, and the fated two have officially met. 
> 
> Carmine is actually a shade of red, and looks similar to the shade of the Red Lion, while Duke (Blue) is a shade a blue that's darker than the Blue Lion, but it works for the fic.  
> This is my first time writing for Voltron as well as my first time writing in a while, so any comments are heartily welcomed!!
> 
> The next chapter should be out fairly soon should life be willing, with our two dorks finally moving in together ;v;


End file.
